custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Vulcan Valor
Vulcan Valor is a Mark-5 Jaeger. It was one of the first Jaegers to be constructed and pushed into active combat after the Kaiju War. History Early Combat History Vulcan Valor is a Mark-5 Jaeger, launched october 23, 2025. Created in Japan and later based in Singapore, Vulcan Valor earned the nickname "The Big Daddy". Vulcan is accredited with seven Kaiju kills. Its first combat mission was in Honolulu on october 30, 2027, against the Kaiju Dogora. Vulcan was dropped into the bay to head off the Kaiju's path into the city. When her missile barrage fails to stop the Kaiju, Vulcan forces the Kaiju to move toward the beaches. Near the end of the battle, Vulcan gains the upper hand and uses her Plasma Chainsaw to bisect the Kaiju. The following year, Vulcan Valor was deployed in Puerto Rico, March 14 2028 to combat the Kaiju that makes landfall there. On July 22, 2028, Gipsy fights and kills the Kaiju Kumonga in San Diego. One of the Jaeger’s first team missions occurs in Manila on December 16, 2028. Vulcan, Delta Plus and Valor Omega were deployed to stop barb-tailed Category IV Kaiju Shrikethorn. During the battle, Delta Plus is overpowered by the Kaiju but Valor Omega and Vulcan manage to save the Jaeger and kill the Kaiju. In August 2029, Vulcan Valor is struggling against Catergory VI Kaiju Filius, and stabs its blade through the Kaiju's back. Vulcan drives its blade through Filius's chest and splits the Kaiju in half. Her pilots, who suffered injuries to their nervous system when the Pons system overloaded, die from a neural overload following the death of Filius, but Vulcan remains intact and is upgraded to an AI-Controlled Jaeger. In 2030, Vulcan Valor is deployed to assist Neon Intercept in defeating Trilopod in Toyko. Both jaegers successfully kill the kaiju. Uprising coming soon Final Retirement In 2037, The Kaiju, Hidoyoshi made landfall in Singapore and Vulcan Valor was deployed to defend the coast. The Jaeger engaged in a brief fistfight with the Kaiju, but was quickly overwhelmed by the Kaiju as she took more blows. Hidoyoshi suddenly lashed out when it gained enough kinetic energy to use it's fists to destroy her remaining weapons and pushing her into the bay but she uses her last reserves of energy to fire the Absolute Zero Beam which did not kill Hidoyoshi and knocks Vulcan unconscious. She was too damaged to continue serving the PPDC and was retired from active duty. Features . It was additionally armed with weaponry such as the AKM Salvo-Launchers, located on its chest, twin plasma chainsaws and Tazer Fists. Additionally, Vulcan is armed with signal jammers located on its legs, capable of disrupting basic transmissions and communications. Vulcan's most devastating weapon is the Absolute Zero Beam that is stored in its chest behind folding panels, the Absolute Zero Beam fires a ball of energy that flash-freezes its target to it's lowest possible temperature, thereby causing it to disintegrate under the weight of its own mass at the molecular level. Kaiju Killed The following is a roster of named Kaiju defeated by Vulcan Valor, assisted or on its own. Category:Second Kaiju War Category:Hybrids